Patrick The Psychotic Murderer - Series Overview
Warning: The following content may be disturbing. About King Vampire has second in command - General Fred - send Patrick - an alien shape shifting idiot who chooses to look like a starfish - to Earth on a mission to kill 50% of the planet's population, collect and save blood from the bodies for King Vampire to consume, and turn the other 50% into vampire servants to do his evil bidding. However, on Earth Patrick comes across a middle schooler named Casper who must always foil his plans. History Originally the series' creator, DontAskWhoJoeIs planned "Patrick The Psychotic Murderer'" to be a 2 seasons long series of stories released to Facebook, on a Facebook page with the same name. The page itself almost instantly reached over 100 likes but only 4 stories were ever made and released on Facebook. Most of DontAskWhoJoeIs' family members approved the series, while being super descriptive, violent, creepy, and pretty messed up, acknowledging the fact that it is just pure fiction. However, DontAskWhoJoeIs' aunt (who will not be named for privacy reasons) was actually nervous at the thought of him writing such gruesome tales at such a young age (well... 11 or 12). While she did not force DontAskWhoJoeIs to do so, he did in fact change the setting for the page to be private so no one could see it, realizing that there's still a chance someone could mistake his intentions to entertain, thinking the stories to be online threats of some sort. But the story of the series did not end there! Shortly after, DontAskWhoJoeIs planned and announced a fully animated re-release of the 4 existing stories AND MORE to be coming to his old channel (at the time it was new) "Crossing Gamer 152". This time though, while the stories would stay the same, some of the really graphic imagery would be censored in case any younger children watched it, amd would be renamed "Patrick The Psychotic STARFISH". It seems the word murderer was too much for YouTube. What would become the intro for each episode was released to YouTube along with a sneak peek/super short clip from the first episode. About 3/4 of the first episode had already been roughly storyboarded (to be redrawn once again, this time adding more frames per second and mouth movement) when the series was officially canceled. Since then, the 4 existing stories were for the most part lost as the official Facebook page was deleted by DontAskWhoJoeIs in an attempt to remove as much personal information/data collected from the Facebook as possible, and most of the created storyboard pictures were crinkled up and thrown away. Trivia * In the creator's original plan for the series, he wanted to keep the Vampire King sorta disguised in darkness, only for his face and over all body structure to be revealed in the final episode of the entire series. * In the second season, Mr. Krabs would first debut and, as a reference to the common fan theory, would own the Krusty Krab, a restaurant where he'd serve PEOPLE to unsuspecting PEOPLE. He'd become another one of Casper's enemies and Patrick's "frenemy". * Speaking of Patrick's enemies, the first episode would include a scene of Patrick flying by himself in a rocket ship headed to Earth, talking to himself about very evil things he plans on doing. There's a quick part when the scene would cut to Patrick watching his nemesis Doofintion lead an army of killer robots (working for King Vampire), harvesting blood from fat alien victims, and then leaving the planet's atmosphere, while a button he pressed causes the entire planet to explode, killing all army soldiers that once fought him. Patrick gloats to himself saying, "Big deal! I'll do better than THAT guy!" Originally this scene did not exist in the direct to Facebook version of the episode and was an implemented (for the most part) uncensored scene added during the storyboards' development. * The killer robots mentioned above would not kill the planet's citizens using mere bullets, instead: They each came with special laser rays on each arm, that would defy the laws of physics by raising someone's head in the air, tearing the head off the neck, as blood would squirt out of tubes disconnected from the brain. Doofintion would hold a jar under where the blood will fall, which is how he'd get to deliver it to King Vampire. * DontAskWhoJoeIs still wants to pick up where he left off with the series some day in the future, but does not currently have the time or budget. Concept Art and Still Existing Artwork Links * https://spongefan.fandom.com/wiki/User:DontAskWhoJoeIs?useskin=oasis * https://m.youtube.com/channel/UCcL82rWdtTR6J7N3CTfqZ6w * https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=tKu_8cyEzzI * https://youtu.be/I-bzm8X4DDk * https://youtu.be/EJMt3xsVNv8 * https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=lgy3kTgNa6Y * https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=hawpobOiqug Update Hello, Not Joe here! I actually just recently found most of the storyboards I drew for this series! But because some of the images might possibly be too disturbing for FANDOM's Terms and Services, I ended up just putting the storyboards in video form, minda like a slideshow, and I uploaded it to my YouTube channel. Below is a link to the video: https://youtu.be/Ny3ryBfzMtk[[Category:Spin-Offs]] Category:DontAskWhoJoeIs Category:Inactive Spin-Offs